thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Jones
| birth_place = North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | league = NHL | team = San Jose Sharks | former_teams = Los Angeles Kings | ntl_team = CAN | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 4 | weight_lb = 187 | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2010 }} Martin Jones (born January 10, 1990) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender for the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Early Playing Career Martin played midget with the Vancouver Northwest Giants of the BC Hockey Major Midget League. He attended Handsworth Secondary School and played ice hockey at the North Shore Winter Club. Junior Playing Career The Calgary Hitmen selected Martin in the fourth round of the 2005 WHL Bantam Draft. He joined the Hitmen in 2006–07 and served as the backup goaltender to Dan Spence for two seasons. He was eligible for the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, but went undrafted. Offered a try-out with the Los Angeles Kings, Martin impressed team scouts at Los Angeles' rookie camp, and following a strong showing at their main camp, the team signed him to a three-year contract before reassigning him back to the Hitmen. He emerged as Calgary's starting goaltender in 2008–09; his 45 wins for the Hitmen broke the team record of 39. He led the league in wins, tied for the lead in shutouts (7) and finished third in goals against average (2.08). Martin backstopped the Hitmen to 12 consecutive wins in the playoffs, tying a league record before the Hitmen lost the WHL championship series in six games to the Kelowna Rockets. Martin was invited to participate in the Canadian junior team's summer camp, and earned a spot on the team as the backup to Jake Allen for the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He started one preliminary round game against Slovakia, winning 8–2 and relieved Allen in the gold medal game against the Americans, though Canada lost the game in overtime and ended the tournament with the silver medal. With the Hitmen, Martin finished with a league-best GAA of 2.21 and was named a First Team All-Star in the Eastern Conference. In advance of his second consecutive appearance in the championship series, the league named him the winner of the Del Wilson Trophy as the WHL's top goaltender. During the season, Martin surpassed Spence's team record for career wins, and his 16 career shutouts are also a franchise record. Professional Playing Career The Kings assigned Martin to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs to begin the 2010–11 season. He also played with the Ontario Reign of the ECHL for a time, but after posting a 16–3–0 record, .939 save percentage and 1.93 GAA in his first 22 games for the Monarchs, he was chosen to play in the 2011 AHL All-Star Game. Martin was on the roster of the Los Angeles Kings as a spare when they won their first Stanley Cup, but did not play. He finished fourth in the AHL with 27 wins in 2012–13 and was also among the league leaders in games played (56) and shutouts (5). Martin began the 2013–14 season with Manchester, but was recalled by Los Angeles on November 13, 2013, after Jonathan Quick suffered an injury. As the backup for the Kings, he did not get into game action for three weeks. On December 3, 2013, Martin made his NHL debut and earned a 3–2 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. He stopped all nine shooters he faced in a shootout to secure his first NHL win. Martin won his second NHL start and made 16 saves to record his first NHL shutout four nights later against the New York Islanders. He shut out the Montreal Canadiens in his next game, making him the first Kings goaltender to do so and the second Los Angeles rookie to record consecutive shutouts, matching Gerry Desjardins, who did it in 1968–69. Martin then found himself a full-time NHL goaltender for the first time after backup Ben Scrivens was traded to Edmonton, making him the team's primary backup to starter Quick. On June 26, 2015, Martin (who was set to become a restricted free agent on July 1st) was traded to the Boston Bruins, along with Colin Miller and a first-round pick in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft (13th overall, Jakub Zboril), in exchange for forward Milan Lucic. In turn, the Bruins traded him to the San Jose Sharks on June 30, 2015 in exchange for a first-round pick in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft and college prospect Sean Kuraly. The Sharks signed Martin to a three-year contract worth $9 million. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} International Play }} Accolades Personal Life Martin was born in North Vancouver, British Columbia. His father, Harvey is the Vice President of Arena Operations with the Vancouver Canucks. He has a brother, Jordan and a sister, Jocelyn. Martin felt that his father's position with the Canucks gave him some opportunities within the game that most other kids would not get. Category:1990 births Category:Canadian ice hockey goaltenders Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Goaltenders